Reading the future, the past and the present: book one
by Mobster Milion
Summary: Harry Potter characters from all different times read the first Harry Potter book, this is there reaction


**I'm starting a new story, hoping to be posting a new chapter every week. This chapter is just how they all come together, hope you enjoy it please review. everything you recognise belongs to J.K Rowling**

* * *

All around the world in many different times people were disappearing in a flash of blue light but it was not apparation and they had no intention of going anyway, they all ended up in one large room. There was a forty year old Harry Potter, an eleven year old Harry Potter, a forty year old Ron Weasley, an eleven year old Ron Weasley, a forty year old Hermione Granger, an eleven year old Hermione Granger, a thirty-nine year old Ginny Weasley, an ten year old Ginny Weasley, all the other Weasley's from the time of Harry's first year, Sirius Black from January 1981, Remus Lupin from 1981, James Potter from 1981, Lily Potter from 1981, Albus Dumbledore from 1981, Albus Dumbledore from Harry's sixth year, Minerva Mconagall from Harry's sixth year, Severus Snape from near the end of Harry's seventh year and seven books in the middle of the room, altogether there were twenty two people and seven books.

There was a lot of noise and a lot of chatter coming from everyone until older Harry yelled"Silence"

"Thank you, firstly I would like to ask everyone to be quiet whilst another person is speaking, secondly if you attack anyone you will be restrained and finally I am Harry James Potter from the year 2020 ,next."

"I am Ginny Weasley from the year 2020 "

"I am Ron Weasley from the year 2020 "

"I am Hermione Granger from the year 2020"

"I am Albus Dumbledore from the year 1981"

"I am Albus Dumbledore from the year 1996"

"I am Minerva Mconagall from the year 1996"

"I am Severus Snape from the year 1997"

"I am Remus Lupin from the year 1981"

"I am Lily Potter from the year 1981"

"I am James Potter from the year 1981!

"I am Sirius Black from the year 3000"

"Sirius " said Remus sternly " Now is not the time"

"Okay okay I am Sirius Black from the year 1981"

"I am Molly Weasley from the year 1991"

"I am Arthur Weasley from the year 1991"

"I am Bill Weasley from the year 1991"

"I am Charlie Weasley from the year 1991"

"I am Percy Weasley from the year 1991"

"I am Fred Weasley from the year 1991"

"I am George Weasley from the year 1991"

"I am Hermione Granger from the year 1991"

"I am Harry Potter from the year 1991"

"I am Ginny Weasley from the year 1991"

Ron was staring into space not paying any attention then young Ginny kicked him and hissed"Ron"  
"What what oh yeah I am Ron Weasley from 1991"

Older Harry now spoke again"The four of us me Gin,Hermione and Ron thought it would be a good idea to tell you our story and it is all in these seven books." At once everyone in the room looked at the books."Any questions"

At one everyone apart from the teachers, Lily, Remus and those who brought the books started asking questions.

"Silence, one at a time" said Harry.

"Where are we?"

"Potter Manor, 2020"

"Won't people realize we are gone"

"While you are here no time will pass in your world"

"What is this all about"

"In my past I witness many horrors and I want to give you the chance to change that."

There was silence for a moment then at one Lily and James said"Are you really our son, you mean you live"

"yes" There was silence again"Is that all, right then I will get on, these books start from the summer of my eleventh birthday and go all the way through to the end of my seventh year, if after we have read the books you still have questions I will answer them and then we will decide if we want to change the future or the past or whatever it is"He turned to look at older Hermione, Ron and Ginny and said " That's all I think" They all nodded

"Well then on with the books"

* * *

**I know this chapter is not the best but I really needed to get across what was going on, next chapter we will start reading. Thank you, Please review.**

**Mobster out**


End file.
